sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ponyta
Ponyta (ポニータ, Ponīta) is a Fire-type Fire Horse Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Rapidash starting at level 40. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Ponyta's physiology is quite similar to that of a horse. However, its mane and tail are made of yellow and reddish-orange flames rather than the usual hair. Its fur is cream all over. It has four long legs, each ending in a single, gray hoof. These hooves are said to be harder than diamonds. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 66.1 lbs. Gallery Special abilities Ponyta, as a Fire type, is capable of using a variety of Fire-type moves, and is one of the few Fire-type Pokémon capable of using Flame Wheel. As Ponyta’s hooves are quite hard, being ten times harder than diamonds, it is able to trample anything flat in little time. It also has extraordinary jumping abilities, and is capable of leaping tall buildings in a single bound. Behavior Ponyta is generally a docile Pokémon that allows humans to ride on its back occasionally. However, if angered, it may choose to burn its rider. A newborn Ponyta is a weak runner and is actually barely able to stand, but its legs gradually become stronger and faster by chasing after its parents. An hour after its hatching, its fiery mane and tail grow out, which is said to give it an impressive appearance. Ponyta is capable of jumping extremely high, training by jumping over grass that grows longer every day. Its hooves and sturdy legs absorb the impact of a hard landing. Ponyta runs in fields and mountains all day, and it kicks back with its hind legs at any presence it senses behind it. Habitat Ponyta live in grasslands, on plains, or anywhere that they can find plenty of grass to eat and run freely. One is likely to find them in Kanto, the Sevii Islands, and Sinnoh. Diet Ponyta is an herbivore, mainly eating grasses, small shrubs, Berries, etc. Major appearances Ponyta is first seen under the care of Lara Laramie in The Flame Pokémon-athon!. Ash uses it in a race, in which it evolves to Rapidash. In Holiday Hi-Jynx, Santa Claus had Ponyta to pull his sleigh at a time before Stantler was introduced. It made another appearance in Christmas Night. Other Minor appearances A Ponyta appeared in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. A Ponyta appeared in Pikachu's Vacation. Ponyta was also a member of Stella's circus in It's Mr. Mime Time. Two Ponyta were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Multiple Ponyta appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Wings Alexander also had two Ponyta in Throwing in the Noctowl. Little Joy owned a Ponyta in Celebi and Joy. A Ponyta appeared in Win, Lose, or Drew! as a Pokémon in the Contest. Multiple Ponyta appeared in Odd Pokémon Out!. A Ponyta appeared under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer in The Ole' Berate and Switch!. A Ponyta appeared in Not on MY Watch Ya Don't!. An unnamed Trainer's Ponyta was trader for another Trainer's Munchlax in Throwing the Track Switch. A Ponyta appeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!. A Ponyta was one of the Pokémon affected by Drowzee's Hypnosis in Re-Voltion. Pokédex entry Ponyta, Fire Horse Pokémon. Its mane is made of intense flames. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon